Your Very First Multiplayer Game
So, presumably you have read the Beginner's guide, and know the basics of flight. If you have not, I suggest you do so to avoid crashes and unnecessary deaths. Starting Off First of all, hold your iDevice in your preferred playing position, and go to Menu, then Settings, and then Caliberate Steering. You can adjust how sensitive you want the controls to be with the dial to the left. If you have purchased a nimbler plane, like the BF-109 or the FW-190, I suggest you to leave that As-Is. If you have the P-40-II, I suggest you to set that higher, as its handing is quite sluggish. Joining a Room You probably already know the basics of plane and weapon selection from the Beginner's Guide Tap Multiplayer, then Internet, and then Join Room, There are 3 different types of games: *'Free-For-All' games. They appear as "FFA" in the column to the right of the room name. There are no teams in these room types, everyone fights everybody else (Unless you are a member of a squadron, like [SAB], [MOB], [Corsairs|[SC ]] and [SAW], in which case your squadronmates won't shoot you). These are probably the most dangerous and I do not recommend them to start off with. *'Team Play '''games. They appear as "'TP'". You play against the enemy team with a few teammates. '''Choose that to start with, '''since all the enemy does is come straight at you and there are no need for complex tactics, *'Defend-The-Base''' games. They appear as "DTB". There are two bases, represented by two houses, or in Ocean maps, two aircraft carriers. One of them is yours, and the other one belongs to the enemy. You must destroy the enemy base while defending your base against their attacks. Using Bombs or Rockets are recommended for this type of games. You may witness players going Kamikaze-style into the bases. This does reduce the health of the base by a large amount, but you should not do so as it reduces your points on the Leaderboard. Your First Game Presumably you have followed the instructions, and joined a TP game. The players whose names are in yellow are enemy players and those whose names are in green are friendly players. However, this does not matter since you cannot down your teammates. Shooting your enemies down You should have learned the basics of aerial combat in the Beginner's Guide. Just a reminder: Rockets hit slightly below the targeting reticule and have a five-second reload, and machine guns heat up after prolonged firing. Making it up the highscores and becoming an ace takes time and practice. Refer to the Tactics Page for information, but that is only a very small part of it. Most of the game is figuring out the best flying style for yourself. Scoring FFA/TP Modes *Scoring a kill gets you one point on the leaderboard. *Crashing minuses a point. DTB Mode *In this mode, kills are not counted on the leaderboard(neither do crashes), though they are still counted in the Highscores. *Destroying the enemy base scores one point. *Destroying your own base(it is possible by crashing into it) minuses one point. Your Journey Has Just Begun These are just the bare bones of this game. Most of it is trial and error, and a lot of practice. No one becomes an ace overnight. Hopefully you will reach Top One someday. Further Reading *Tactics *Joining a squadron